Rock Smash (move)
}} |accuracy=100 |category=Tough |appeal=1 |jam=0 |cdesc=The appeal works well if the user's condition is good. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs last in the turn. |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |gen=II |na=no |tm2=yes |tm#2=08 |hm3=yes |hm#3=06 |hm4=yes |hm#4=06 |tm5=yes |tm#5=94 |tmxy=yes |tm#xy=94 |hmoras=yes |hm#oras=06 |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |field=yes |target=anyadjacent }} Rock Smash (Japanese: いわくだき Rock Smash) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It was TM08 in Generation II, HM06 in Generations and , TM94 in Generation V and , and HM06 in . Effect In battle Generations II and III The move inflicts damage and has a 50% chance of lowering the target's stat by one stage. Rock Smash has a base power of 20. Generation IV onward Rock Smash now has a base power of 40. Outside of battle Generations II and III Rock Smash breaks certain rocks to clear a path. Occasionally, wild Pokémon may be encountered. Generation IV Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Wild Pokémon no longer appear when rocks are broken. HeartGold and SoulSilver In , wild Pokémon, Heart Scales, shards, Fossils, and other items can be found underneath certain rocks. There are three kinds of smashable rocks that differ both with wild Pokémon and items that can be found in them. Type 1: Ruins of Alph: Type 2: Cliff Cave: }} Type 3: Violet City, Cianwood City, Dark Cave, , , Rock Tunnel, Vermilion City, , Tohjo Falls, Mt. Silver, Cerulean Cave: Generation V ]] Rock Smash is no longer a field move. In , if a Pokémon in the player's party knows the move Rock Smash when they talk to one of the s in Clay Tunnel, they can help clear a section of boulders. Generation VI In Generation VI, Rock Smash is again a field move, and now there are also cracked walls and boulders that can be smashed with the move. There are two kinds of smashable rocks that can reveal different Pokémon and items. Pokémon X and Y Type 1: Glittering Cave: Type 2: , Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, , Azure Bay, , , Terminus Cave, : }} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Type 1: Rusturf Tunnel, Granite Cave, , , Lilycove City, Shoal Cave, Seafloor Cavern: }} Type 2: Mirage Caves, Mirage Forests, Mirage Mountains, Mirage Islands: Generation VII Rock Smash can no longer be used outside of battle. Description |A Fighting-type attack. In the field, it can be used to shatter rocks and open new paths.}} |An attack that may lower Defense.}} |A rock-crushing attack that may lower Defense. A rock-crushingly tough attack that may lower Defense. }} |An attack that may also cut Defense. It can also smash cracked boulders.}} |A rock-crushing attack that may lower Defense.}} |The user slugs the foe with a shattering punch. It can also smash cracked boulders.}} |The user slugs the foe with a shattering punch.}} |The user hits with a punch that may lower the target's Defense. It can also smash cracked boulders. The user slugs the foe with a shattering punch. It can also smash cracked boulders. }} |The user attacks with a punch that can shatter a rock. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |The user attacks with a punch. This may also lower the target's Defense stat. This move can also shatter rocks in the field.}} |The user attacks with a punch. This may also lower the target's Defense stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM |✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |✔|form=White Kyurem}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Prior to , Rock Smash turns a wall tile in front of the user into a floor tile, revealing any item hidden within it. It has 99 PP but cannot target enemies or be used diagonally. In Super Mystery Dungeon, Rock Smash now also damages enemies and has a starting PP of 15. Super Smash Bros. series ]] In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Rock Smash is 's Side Special move. Unlike in the Pokémon games, Rock Smash is a move with high damage and knockback and can potentially KO a foe in one hit. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Rock Smash has been made Charizard's Down Special move, with taking its former position. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Rock Smash had a power of 5 and an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Rock Smash had an energy gain of 12% and a duration of 1.41 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Rock Smash had a duration of 1.7 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Digs through the wall the user is facing.}} |Smashes through the wall the user is facing.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also lower its Defense.}} }} |It damages an enemy. It could also lower the enemy's Defense. If you use it against a wall, you can dig into it, but you can't dig into a wall diagonally.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations In battle Core series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle | | | | | |} |} Trivia * Rock Smash is the only HM move that does not share with another HM move, past or present. * Rock Smash is the only move to be a TM, become an HM, revert to being a TM again, and then revert back to an HM. * Rock Smash and are the only moves that have the word rock in their name, but are not . * Although Rock Smash is a Fighting-type move, it uses the Rock-type TM icon in the Generation V games. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=碎岩 岩石粉碎 |zh_cmn=碎岩 岩石粉碎 |da=Klipperknuser Stenbrud |nl=Steenknal Rotsbreker Steenbreker Stenen stampen |fi=Murskanyrkki |fr=Éclate-Roc Eclate-Roc |de=Zertrümmerer |el=Λιθοθραύστης Lithothraústis |id=Pemecah Batu Pukulan Batu |it=Spaccaroccia |ko=바위깨기 Bawi Kkaegi |pl=Kamienny Grom |pt_br=Esmagamento de Pedras (games, BW101-present, TCG, manga) Batida de Pedra (Aerodactyl-EX (XY Promo 97)) Esmagamento de Rochas (early anime) |ro=Puterea Pietrei Sfarmă Piatră |sr=Razbijanje Kamenja |es_la=Golpe Roca Golpe de Rocas (EP269) |es_eu=Golpe Roca |sv=Stenkross Stensönderslagning |vi=Cú Đấm Vỡ Đá }} Category:Moves that can lower the target's Defense de:Zertrümmerer es:Golpe roca fr:Éclate-Roc it:Spaccaroccia ja:いわくだき zh:碎岩（招式）